edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy: The Reunion
Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy: REUNION is a story from the Eds' adulthood, in it the Eds are about 23 years old. I don't want to give away the plot but I can tell you that Eddy has grown and the Eds' hieghts are arranged in the same way they were on Ed, Edd n Eddy and now Edd's stronger. As the name implies, there is a reunion between the Eds. Characters Ed Ed's the same person he always was. Ed loves comic books and some times makes them, every since his traumatic zombie nightmare, Ed doesn't like zombie movies anymore but he used the least horrifying details as parts for his first comic The Infestation of Lemon Brook High. ''The original had a bunch of misspelled words but ended up getting printed and sent to stores. Ed's comics are the main way he earns money but he doesn't make new ones too often so he has to live with Edward whom doesn't mind. Sarah got the house she and Ed grew up in. Ed still hates May and likes his friends. Eds voice also turned deeper but you can still hear some of his old one. Ed's other works include ''The Vampires of Pear Bog Swamp, Werewolves in Mist and The Aliens from Terra261. Eyes: forest green. Hair: black maybe red ''Wieght: 237 pounds Shirt: red and white striped shirt with green jacket that has white stripes on one sleeve. Pants: dark blue baggy jeans Shoes: black sneakers Spouse: none Job: occasional comic book writer Fact: Ed gave Edd his old jacket when they were 19. Edd Edd went away to college when he was 19 years old, he returns to the cul-de-sac on Reunion. Edd is even smarter now and even has a job in drafting and design. He drives a small red and green smart-car like compact. As the intro implies, Edd is now stronger, he's stronger than Nazz, Megan, Sarah, Edward, Eddy and Crystal. Edd no longer has a crush on Nazz nor Megan. Edd still has down-to-chin long hair but it's dew is slightly changed. Other than the previously mentioned topics Edd hasn't changed much, still doesn't like the others' jokes, still wears a hat( looks exactly like his old beanie but bigger), still the most mature Peach Creek resident, and still hates Marie. Edd sometimes works in science and is one rank below master mechanic. Eyes: sky blue Hair: dishwater(dirty) blonde Hieght: six foot Wieght: 196 pounds Shirt: red shirt under green jacket Pants: blue jean shorts Shoes: baby blue sneakers Spouse: none Job: architect, sometimes scientist Fact: The jacket Edd wears is Ed's old jacket. Edward Edward shares the love for the living with his father, only Edward is humane with animals. Every since he was a child, Edward has loved animals and now has a dream job in animal rescue. Unlike the other Eds, Edward has a wife and has adopted an daughter. Edward has a stable job and family but still gets involved in the immature Eddy's childish schemes. Edward is no longer the strongest Ed, not the weakest either. Edward has an old van, this van isn't the one the Eds used to(and still do) hang or hide out in, the van is green and he uses it to rescue animals or drive around. Edward isn't seen often in this van. Edward is now an expert on most animals, in nature and how to nurture. Edward has a cat named Tabby(not mentioned on Reunion). Edward has his own house, it's Jimmy's old house. Eyes: brown Hair: dark brown afro Hieght: five foot, eleven inches Wieght: 204 pounds(not counting afro) Shirt: tan turtle neck sweater with reddish brown sleeves, has text on it indicating he's an animal rescue chief Pants: grey sweat pants Shoes: white tennis shoes Spouse: wife named Cinda Job: animal rescue chief Fact: Edward's afro is smaller compared to him than the old one. Eddy Eddy never grew up, he's still the same loud mouthed little scamming jerk he ever was. Eddy, since he had nothing better to do deciced to join in making skating films, the first times he failed to get his videos on any but then he filmed an accident involving himself and Ed showed it to some producers. Eddy beat up Ed when he found out that the DVD he was going to be on was called Wipeout but then learned he had earned enough money to pay for his utilities, morgage, pretty much every thing except for jawbreakers. Eddy still does scam people for a dollar or so, even after all these years they still manage to trick people. Eddy often asks Edd to build him believable scams, most of these have some kink in them so Eddy can fail 19 times out of 20(it's unknown if Edd puts these in on purpose or not). Sometimes these can't even be called scams, more like mini-stores. Eddy doesn't have a car. Eddy can't keep a girlfriend much less get married, what often blows it is his temper or rudeness. Eyes: brown Hair: black(he kept his old hairdew) Hieght: five foot, eight inches Wieght: 130 pounds Shirt: just like one from Ed, Edd n Eddy except with no collar Pants: dark blue jeans Shoes: red slip-ons Spouse: none Job: featured on DVDs Fact: Eddy is the weakest Ed while Ed is the strongest. Kevin Kevin is only shown for a small section on Reunion. Kevin married the woman of his dreams, Nazz but still isn't happy. Kevin, even as a grown man can't stand the Eds and will hit or beat one or four of them up, he doesn't ride a bike anymore unless you count the Harley he sometimes does. Kevin grew a long beard that goes down to his chest, drinks and wears a John Deer baseball cap backwards. Kevin has rather large arms but also has a beer gut, he wants kids(a month after Reunion takes place him and Nazz concieve). Eyes: green Hair: red Hieght: six foot Wieght: 246 pounds Shirt: dark grey shirt with graphic Pants: blue jeans Shoes: black sneakers Spouse: Nazz Job: auto-mechanic Fact: Kevin calls the Eds "losers". Nazz Nazz is only shown for a small section on Reunion. Nazz is now an even nicer woman than on Ed, Edd n Eddy, she tolerates the Eds far better than her husband does and will sometimes pay Eddy "tax" for her purchases at his scams. Nazz does get infuriated if she is fleesed, this is why Eddy often asks Edd to sell her items. Nazz doesn't just act better, she looks better too, this often causes Kevin to get mad when some one talks to her. Nazz likes being married to Kevin and would like to have kids with him. Eyes: green Hair: blonde Hieght: five foot, eight inches Wieght: 126 pounds Shirt: blue sleeveless turtle neck sweater Pants: tan thin-leg pants Shoes: sandals Spouse: Kevin Job: none Fact: Nazz acts dumb sometimes. Jonny Jonny is only mentioned once. Jonny moved into a rather large tree house and, somehow, has been able to keep Plank in good condition. Jonny's voice has changed completely, he's still bald and has married a woman named Rain. Jonny doesn't have a car, has a very bad job and is still annoying. Eyes: brown Hair: Jonny's bald Hieght: five foot, ten inches(Jonny's growth stunted in high school) Wieght: 186 pounds Shirt: white tee Pants: blue cargo shorts Shoes: flip-flops, when he's wearing shoes Spouse: wife named Rain Job: grocery store worker Fact: Plank was Jonny's best man at his wedding Sarah Sarah's personality didn't improve one bit yet somehow she got married and during Reunion has a baby on the way. Sarah lives in her and Ed's old house. Eyes: green Hair: red Hieght: five foot, two inches Wieght: 96 pounds Shirt: white mini-dress with pink apron Pants: tight blue jeans Shoes: white medium heels Spouse: man from out of town Job: none Fact: Sarah's only mentioned on Reunion. Rolf Rolf is an accomplished farmer and even has land to herd his chickens in. Rolf has grown up to be a grown, brave man. Rolf is far more civil towards the Eds than Kevin, though he will get mad if Ed tries to get one of his chickens or if the Eds get in his way. He is no longer Kevin's friend because he thinks Kevin needs to grow-up, he has an ''extremely ''hairy back, he finds this manly but most people vomit at the sight of it. Rolf is more used to American customs but will still follw traditions. Eyes: brown Hair: blue(changing black) Hieght: six foot Wieght: 221 pounds Shirt: grey long sleeve with black stripe Pants: blue jeans Shoes: red and yellow sneakers Spouse: wife named Fiona Job: farmer Fact: Rolf is only shown for a short time on Reunion and in the backround. Megan Megan lives alone next to her "father" and wouldn't have it any other way. She admires the house she lives in, it has all her favorite things, even a beagle mix she is incredibly fond of. Megan is only mentioned and shown in the backround on Reunion, she may have a role in the sequel that will not likely come. Megan has grown to stop her criticizing ways and be a quiet individual. Her crush on Ed has changed to full fledged love for him. She drives a white car that resembles an Altima. Megan's hair is plain and wavy. Eyes: Green Hair: black Hieght: five foot, ten inches Shirt: black tee Pants: blue jeans Shoes: black slip-ons with white stripes Spouse: none Job: manager Fact: Megan loves the life she has, the only thing missing is Ed. May Kanker May is in denial that Ed hates her. May was devastated when Ed grew to hate her, so she acts more aggressively in order to get him. She has grown out of being all sweet and innocent, she is now determined to get Ed, no matter what. Ed's very disturbed by May, who wouldn't be. May still wants her punching bag. Eyes: brown Hair: blonde Hieght: Five foot, seven inches Wieght: 180 pounds Shirt: red-orange small tee Pants: trashy jeans Shoes: flip-flops Spouse: none Job: construction worker Story Here it is, the story of Reunion! I can't believe what I've just heard, I can't believe who I'd just met. The man sitting before me is six foot, me and him are almost a mirror image, his voice sounds as if he was voiced by Samuel Vincent. But how could this be possible? Cartoons are not real but technically speaking, this man is not a cartoon, he's real. Man I'm confused out of my mind! I'm asking the same question I did just earlier in this paragraph, this is stupid! I can't believe it! He wears a green jacket over a red shirt, he wears a neat sock lookin' thing on his head. Hmm, looks like a beanie or ski hat. He has a gap in his teeth, the year is 2023 but he just told me a story from 2020. His life is sure as hell more exiting than mine, he states he has three annoying friends. Hear my old coot self tell you this boring crap. You wanna hear the story he told me? Ah screw it, I'm tellin' you anyhow. He calls it "Reunion" and here it is: The little electric car drives slowly down the road, two people are honking behind it. "Hey, Gramma! Move it ya freaking slow-poke", one shouts. The driver of the compact seemed to them to be in La-la-land. Another shouts,"Can you go any slower ya moron?! I oughta kick your a$$, Mr Below Speed Freakin' Limit!" The driver of this vehicle is no more than Edd, he was actually going as fast as he could but his car was very slow, he was also in sheer joy inside his mind. Sweet memories of his childhood. Remembering all the fun and pain they has together, how many times they got into trouble. "Those were the days", he said. Edd had just got out of college and his stuff moved into his place at Peach Creek. Edd had gone for four years and he wondered if the old cul-de-sac was even still there. "How will they have changed", Edd asked out loud. The two men behind him continued yelling and honking. Edd looked at the pictures in the front seat and smiled, the smile turned to a frown, he looked out his window and shouted,"The damn thing is a used electric car, it cannot'' go any godang faster!" Edd was a master shouter, the two men quieted down."D!#%s", he said under his breath. Edd soon seen the town he was born and raised in, it was uglier than it was before but the place seemed to symbolize something special. Edd turned and the two hairy brutes were never seen or heard by him again. Edd parked his car in front of a familiar spot, the candy store him and his friends longed to get thier favorite food from. That's if you call it food. The building was a bright, almost white grey and had a pink sign that read "candy" on top of it, the windows show every tasty thing sold inside it. "It's still here, not out of buisiness or anything, actually it looks improved. I regret telling Dylan that he can't make a living as a candy store manager", Edd said to himself. He missed the place so, four years after driving away from the location he drove in. He got out of his car, a short gust of wind blew his pictures out of it. "Wah, holy crap", he exclaimed. He ran after them, dancing around like a fool to grab all of them. Realizing how loony he must have looked, Edd laughed a little and put his precious memories back. Then he walked into the candy store. A familiar voice called out,"Eddward Marion Collombuss!" The words came from Dylan, the candy store manager. Edd smiled and shouted,"Dylan! It's so nice to see you! How have you been?" Edd was actually suprised that Dylan was happy to see him. "Bunch of kids come in,`I want this, I want that`, the way it was ten years ago. My life hasn't changed much accept for my little Megan moving next door", Dylan replied,"Let me guess." Dylan took out a jawbreaker,"Free of charge." "Thanks", Edd said. "Got here just in time, I'm closing for the day." Ed, Edward and Eddy were running like thunder down the lane, stinking of sweat and Ed just plain stunk. Ed was sporting a new jacket, the bunch hadn't really changed. "There it is, the candy store! We're gonna make it", Eddy raced. "Jawbreakers are so good, Eddy", Ed shouted. Just as Edd got out of the store and the other Eds were feet away from it, it closed. "Crap, it's closed", Eddy whined. "What could be so important that he take three early days", Edward asked. Ed sees a hat first then shouts,"It's Double D!" Ed hugged the old friend of his,"I missed you so much my friend! I made comic books!" "Good to see you too, Ed", Edd muttered feeling the squeeze of Ed's bear-hug. "You can put me down now, Ed", Edd mumbled. Ed let go of his little buddy. "I see you're still the big, strong, lovable oaf you always were", Edd said. "Yup", Ed exclaimed. Edward ran up to Edd then exclaimed,"Hi, Double Dude, nice to see you!" Edd was startled by Edward's sudden shouting. "Wait, it's exellent ''to see you", Edward corrected. Eddy was still upset by missing the chance to get a jawbreaker, he was also very confused by Edd's sudden appearance. Edd noticed this. "What the freak, Double D, I thought you moved", Eddy snapped. "Remember, Double Dude didn't move away, he went to college", Edward told. Edd went towards his car. "Wait, let's walk", Eddy ordered. "My car", Edd uttered. "Ed will get it later", Eddy answered. Edd reluctantly followed the others. Eddy began talking to Edd,"The old nieghborhood hasn't changed much since ya left." Edward once again began suddenly,"I work in animal rescue, Double Dude!" Edward pointed towards the new sweater he got. "I'm a chief, man", he continued. "Good to see you've made something of yourself", Edd commented. "When Mom moved away, she gave the house to Sarah", Ed informed. "That's terrible", Edd replied. "Wanna hear something worse about Sarah? She's married and ''pregnant", ''Eddy said. Edd was very suprised by that statement, his body language clearly stated this. "I don't know what Meg's up to though", Edward said. "Who does? She just goes to work and passes her window every now and then", Eddy replied. "She in love with Ed", Edward joked. "Ew, gross", Ed said. "Hey, Eddy should we tell him about the party we are gonna throw for him", Edward whispered to Eddy. "Party, what party?!", Eddy shouted. "What", Edd said. "Yeah, PARTY, a welcome home party for you Double Dude", Edward stated. "A party, in celebration of ''me", Edd smiled. Edward felt very proud of himself, Eddy's face went red. "What the hell ''are you thinking!! How the ''freak ''are we supposed to pay for a party", Eddy shouted. "The money in our pockets", Edward replied. Eddy groaned. The Eds were at the cul-de-sac, well accept for Ed. "Eddy, do you know were Ed went", Edd asked. "Oh, Ed's getting it. Remember, yesterday I told you Ed was gonna get it", Eddy answered. "You were ''serious", Edd exclaimed. "Relax, Ed has a driver's license", Eddy calmed. "For some reason, that doesn't comfort me", Edd muttered. "What are ya doin' down there", Eddy shouted to Edward whom was standing at the end of the cul-de-sac. Edward didn't hear him, he was too busy helping Ed. "Okay, Ed, I think you can turn now", Edward informed. Ed gunned it, directly into a fence. Edd dropped his soda,"Oh my GOD!" "Oh crap", Edward said. "Ed, I think you went a little too fast, let's try again", Edward instructed. Just then, Edd ran up to them. Ed and Edward stared at him while he was panting. "Not... as... used to running... as I used to... be. Ed, how about I take this burden off your hands", Edd offered. "Allright, Double D", Ed obeyed. Edd got in his minorly dented car and drove it into his drive way. Edd turned around to Ed and Edward, he looked like he was going to explode. Instead, he just said to them,"I missed you guys." Later that day, in Edward's van, the radio was blaring "I love rock 'n roll, stick another--" the radio was suddenly shut off by Edd in the front seat. "I have a severe distaste for loud music", Edd said. "You suck, Double D. You turned off the music and stole my spot", Eddy complained. "We're here", Edward said. The place they had arrived at was called Backyard Grill. "Oh, I know this place, they have locations all over. Never been to one before", Edd noted. "Tastes like home cookin', fantastic salad bar, too", Edward informed. "Let's go in, I'm starvin'", Eddy ordered. Edd, Edward and Eddy got out of the van. Ed was stumbling around,"I think my foot is stuck." Ed fell out on his back,"I'm okay." Edward headed straight for the salad bar, the others went for a seat in the corner. Edd caught a glimpse of a blonde standing near a man with a large beard, something seemed familiar about her. "Is that Nazz", Edd thought out loud. Edd's mind switched,"Eddy, you never did tell me what your job is." Suddenly, Eddy went quiet. "I'm in movies, straight to DVD movies", Eddy told. "Oh, they're funny, I have them all, I remember on Nu--" Ed was interrupted by Eddy shouting,"SHUT UP!" The next thing Ed said was,"N<* Crushers 2" "You are in ''those ''types of movies", Edd laughed. Edward ran up to the Eds' table wth the biggest free salad you ever did see. Category:Movies Category:Fan-Fiction